Usually, a frame rate of a moving picture imaged by an imaging device is approximately 30 fps, and in a case of an attempt to realize a high speed frame rate faster than above, in many cases, an upper limit of the imaging device in practical usage is limited by a bandwidth of an I/F and the power consumption. For example, in a case of a full high-definition moving picture in which an amount of data per one pixel is 10 bits and a resolution is 1920×1080 is output at 1000 fps, it is necessary for an I/F which communicates the image data to have a bandwidth of equal to or larger than 20 Gbps.
On the other hand, a bandwidth of an I/F of a mobile device such as a mobile phone is merely about four to six Gbps even if it has a high speed. Therefore, the above-described effect is significantly prominent in a small-type imaging device which is mounted on a mobile device or a consumer camera.
In addition, a moving picture having a resolution of 4K which is 4 times the full high-definition or 8K which is 8 times the full high-definition is expected to spread in the future as well as demand for high speed frame rate increases. Therefore, it is expected that it may be difficult to cope with the above-described limitations by only widening the bandwidth of the I/F.
Furthermore, in a case where the resolution or the frame rate increases, the power consumption in the imaging device or an image signal processing circuit provided in the next stage increases which results in increase in heat generation, and the increase in heat generation is a problem which has to be avoided for mobile devices or consumer cameras.
With regard to this problem, in the related art, a method is proposed, in which, by thinning out the pixels or cutting out a partial area of an image, a high frame rate is realized and the increase of the power consumption and the heat generation can be suppressed by decreasing the number of processed pixels (for example, refer to PTL 1).